Bitter begginings,Sweet endings
by Mouchi-Mou
Summary: draco and hermione romance. Iwill change the title from in the fog. Read and review please!
1. Chapter 1

Authors note

This story takes place in the 7th year. Draco is still alive and Hermione's parents are dead. She stays with her aunt over the summer and discovers her cousin named Raiia is a witch so she transfers her to Hogwarts. Also the paring is Draco/Hermione so ya. Enjoy and don't be afraid to review. Also I'm writing a Tamora Pierce in the mean time so don't kill me if I don't update.

You know you love me

Kel- Yari- Helena

Ps: my first name is Kelly but I like Kel better


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: A provoked outburst in Diagon Alley

Hermione looked around the plat form trying to spot Harry and Ron without success. With the busy bustle of people today she doubted she could find a book if she dropped it. Then just as she was about to go to the bookstore defeated she spotted two familiar heads poking somewhat above the crowd, one read and one black. With a triumphant war cry she ran towards them only to bump into …

"Ahh I see you are back, Granger." A familiar drawl rung in her ears.

" Malfoy " she hissed her hand moving towards her wand.

" Now, now no need to get violent. Aren't you glad to see me? After all it's a great pleasure to be in the company of a Malfoy!" he said a smirk apparent on his pale face.

She glared at him hate and loathing crossing her features " Go to hell Malfoy!" She put her hand up as if to slap him.

" Touched a softy spot haven't I Granger. Where are Potty and Weasel? Off to the dumpster to find food?" He sneered knowing he was making her angry.

By this time Hermione was seething. She didn't know what she was going to do to Malfoy but she knew she was going to hurt him, bad. Her mind almost whispered _Lets see what he will look like with a black eye. _She tried to clear her head. As much as she wanted to punch him she knew it would make her look bad. But her anger was just too much. Luckily for her and probably Malfoy, Harry and Ron showed up in the nick of time.

" Sod off Malfoy, before you get hurt." Harry said this with a clear look of disgust in his voice. Malfoy sneered but left. Harry and Ron looked at Hermione who was still breathing hard.

" Are you okay Mione?" Harry was the first one to break the ice.

She got up and smiled shakily, she didn't want to worry them. They had enough to worry about without putting her on top of the whole mess. Besides she would deal with Malfoy herself. She was a big girl, she didn't need protection.

" I'm fine!" she stated the fake smile still in place " Yu guys know how much Malfoy annoys me. He's just a little twitchy ferret."

Harry and Ron relaxed. Their Hermione was okay. They didn't know what they were worried about anyway. She could protect herself. They said their goodbyes and left Hermione to go home.

_At home _

Hermione looked at her reflection and noticing how much she had changed. Not inwards but on the outside. While she was growing up boys had ignored her. No one paid attention to the frizzy haired bucktooth girl. In the fourth year she had her teeth fixed but the problem with her hair still remained. And Malfoy didn't let her forget that. Every moment he got the little ferret would make some stupid comment about her hair. And she hated him for it. Everyday she had told herself she would change just to spite him. She had finally achieved just that…..

To be continued

Authors note : yes I am evil. This cliffie has a better chapter after it enjoy fur now

Halo


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter two

Disclaimer; I don't own the characters J.K. Rowling does. I just own the plot. So don't sue me!

Halo

_Every moment he got the little ferret would make some stupid comment about her hair. And she hated him for it. Everyday she had told herself she would change just to spite him. She had finally achieved just that….._

She had turned her hair around to make it until beautiful ringlets that framed her face. She hardly wore any makeup except for a little pink lipstick and black eyeliner.

But what was all this beauty worth if her parents weren't going to be there to enjoy it. She put her head in her hands and cried softly. They were dead. Harry and Ron didn't know yet because they had died a muggle death. They had died on a car crash. She had been sent to stay with her aunt Frieda and her cousin Raiia. She had pulled out her wand one day and Raiia had come into the room. After a long talk with her 12 year old cousin she had learned that Raiia had been accepted to Hogwarts. She had been so exited and for a moment had forgotten all about her parents. But then she had gone back to Diagon alley and the stupid ferret had to remind her. She wiped her eyes. She couldn't think about it now, she needed to find a way to get back at him. Just then a knock interrupted her thoughts. A tan owl was knocking on her window a Hogwarts letter at its feet. She opened the window and gave the owl a treat. It flew in and dropped the letter on her desk, then flew out of the window leaving her to read the letter alone. She opened the letter while her hands shook. She couldn't remember being this exited since the first time she got the letter. A badge fell out with the words head girl stencilled in black. Hermione was so exited she started hopping around and saying "I'm head girl! Hahahaha Malfoy!" She calmed down enough to read the letter inside. When she did read it the happiness was replaced by angry thoughts. It said:

_**Dear Miss Granger **_

_**We are happy to inform you have been chosen head girl for this year. You will be sharing a dorminatory with the head boy. Due to curiosity you will be told who the head by is by saying Revelus clearly into your badge. Do not abuse your privileges and have fun.**_

_**Head of Gryffindor **_

_**Minerva McGonagall **_

Hermione cradled the badge and whispered the magic word _**Revelus.**_The badge fogged up for a minute then revealed one name: Draco Malfoy

Authors note: yes I am again evil. But I just couldn't resist ending it like that. You will hear Draco's side of the story in the next chapter

halo


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Excerpt from chpt.2:_** Hermione cradled the badge and whispered the magic word Revelus. The badge fogged up for a minute then revealed one name**_**: Draco Malfoy**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters J.K. Rowling does. I just own the plot, if you can call it a plot so don't sue me.

Draco ran into his room his head surprised and exited. He had just gotten owled by the school. The normal letter felt thicker than usual so he opened it with care. Feeling around the envelope he grasped a cool metal object and brought it out in an exited flourish. In his hand he held a head boy badge. He brought out the letter with a flourish and read:

_**Dear Mr. Malfoy**_

_**I am happy to inform you that you have been chosen as the new head boy. I Severus Snape head of Slytherin house am very pleased at this information. To find out whom the head girl is simply whisper revelus into you badge. Good luck and all the best.**_

_**Severus Snape**_

_**Head of Slytherin House **_

Draco took the badge and whispered the word even thought he already guessed who it was. The name that appeared on the smoky badge confirmed his suspicions: Hermione Granger. He sat down on his bed with a sigh. This was going to be a challenging year.

Authors note: I'm really sorry about the extremely short chapter but in number 5 they start school and I promise to make it 800 words long. Love you all.

Halo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Avoiding the Impossible

Hermione climbed onto the Hogwarts express with her brain still in shock from the previous night's news. She couldn't believe Malfoy was head boy. Even thought a small part of her brain told her she should have known from the beginning. The facts all added up.

He had the best grades besides her.

Dumbledore always was obsessing with interhouse unity and a Gryffindor & Slytherin made perfect sense

His father was a big influence even though he was in jail Dumbledore probably wanted Draco to prove he wasn't like his father.

As Hermione replayed these reasons in her head she realized they made perfect sense and she convinced herself she would have to be nice to Malfoy even if it killed her. Because she was deep in thought she didn't realize she was standing in front of the heads compartment staring into space absently. She quickly snapped out of her reverie and opened the compartment door only to find Draco Malfoy sitting there his eyes closed snoring softly. She stifled a laugh and decided to get her desired revenge. She tiptoed quietly and grabbed her wand. Muttering a quick spell she watched with her hand over her mouth as an invisible drew a moustache, unibrow, glasses and nose hair with black ink. She knew it was a very childish thing to do but it was way to fun of a chance to pass up. Then knowing that no one would believe she did it she ordered the hand to write one more thing: Hermione Granger did this! She stuffed her fist in her in her mouth to keep herself from laughing out loud then she poked Malfoy on his side to wake him up.

"Where am I?" Malfoy woke up with a loud voice.

"Jeez Malfoy no need to yell. You're head boy, and you're supposed to be a role model to these kids!" Hermione just said this because she knew if she said something else she wouldn't be able to control her laughing fit.

But Malfoy was cunning. The whole time Hermione had been playing her prank he had been awake. He knew exactly what was on his face but he had a few tricks up his sleeve too.

"Sorry Granger but could you hand me that mirror over there." He smiled at her the whole time he said this.

Hermione froze but obeyed him. He took the mirror and looked at his face smirking.

"Oh dear me. Now who could have done this monstrosity? Could it have been Hermione Granger? I think it was her." He got up and walked over to her.

"Now Malfoy we don't want to do anything rash." Hermione said this like a joke.

"Now who said I was going to do anything rash?" Malfoy said this with a malicious glint in his eye. Then he started tickling her. She started laughing because she was extremely ticklish. Neither of them heard the compartment door open.

"What's going on here?" Harry stood in the compartment door looking furious.

Authors note: evil cliffy. I'm sorry. But enjoy what I have.

Halo


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Disclaimer: All the character belong to J.K. Rowling. I just own the plot if you can call it a plot. So don't sue me.

"What's going on here?" Draco stopped tickling her at the sight of Harry. He muttered a curse under his breath. Why did Potter always have to ruin things. Draco sighed but decided to answer Potter.

"Well Potty, Granger here decided it would be funny to draw a moustache and stuff with a magic marker on me but I was awake the whole time. So I tricked her and started tickling her. That's all. "- Draco looked at Harry with a cool glance which told him to back off. Draco watched as Hermione chuckled and walked up to him. She took a wet cloth which was on the side of her chair and wipe his face with it. Harry gaped at this move but Draco grinned. He was going to enjoy toying with Potter. It seemed that Potty didn't like boys in slytherin flirting with his precious bookworm so Draco made it his personal goal to win Hermione over. Not to mention that he had already had a little crush on Hermione since the fourth year. This was going to be fun! Hermione broke him out of his reverie.

"Yoo-hoo Malfoy. Are you okay?"

He gave Hermione a slow but reassuring smile. She looked at him surprised for the moment then preceded in shooing Harry out of the door. She put her hands on her hips and tried to stare him down. He knew she was confused. Instead of saying something he grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Hermione turned two different shades of scarlet.

" Well granger we are almost at Hogwarts. You'd better change. I'll wait for you here." He gave her a curt nod. She nodded back and left. As soon as she was gone the Malfoy calm evaporated. What was he going to do?

Authors note: I'm sorry for the short chapter and the cliffy. I just wanted to update. The next one has a deal and a strange sorting. Please R&R. It encourages me when I write.

Halo


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

Hermione walked through the halls of the train confused. What had happened back there with Malfoy? She had liked him since the 4th year. It was a weird attraction one you wouldn't expect from her. At first she had tried to convince herself it was purely physical but as the crush raged on she knew she was kidding herself. She was in love with Draco Malfoy. Sure it hurt her whenever he threw insults her way but not as much as before. As much as she wanted to tell Harry or Ron she knew she couldn't. It would be weird for her best friends to hear that she was in love with their mortal enemy. Besides Harry had told her that Ron had a crush on her. She couldn't break their hearts. She shook these thoughts out of her head and realized that she had arrived at the compartment her friends were in. She was startled upon entering to see Ginny crying and a sympathetic Ron patting her on the back. Harry was nowhere to be seen.

"Ginny what's wrong?" - Hermione asked her voice full of concern and surprise.

Ginny didn't respond but just kept on crying. Ron looked at Hermione his face apologetic and he made a shooing motion with his hand. Hermione set out in search of Harry.

Authors note: I just wanted to apologise for not updating sooner!!! Cookies to all those who reviewed! I owe you guys. This story would be nothing without you. All thanks and cookies to you all!!!!!!!!!! I'm sorry about the short chappie but I'm working on the next one!!!

Halo


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione searched the train from top to bottom trying to find Harry. She frowned. Her search had proven uneventful. Harry was nowhere to be found. He was probably hiding somewhere invisible to everyone because of his invisibly cloak. She glanced quickly at her watch and gasped it was almost time to meet McGonagall. She broke into a run and only paused for breath when she was at the head's compartment door. She panted and prayed that she wasn't late. She opened the door and was relieved to find just Draco sitting there reading. He looked up from his book curiously as she entered. She smiled at him and remembered something her and Harry had discovered about a year before. If you whispered Revalus into a mirror and then the person who you wanted to talk to you could see them.

"Could I borrow your mirror for a second?" she asked Malfoy.

Draco looked at her curiously "Since when do you care?" he asked but gave her the mirror nonetheless.

Hermione smiled at him and whispered to the mirror and the scene suddenly turned foggy. She looked at it puzzled. This had never happened before. She looked at it and gasped

_The car was driving along the highway in a fairly slow manner. It was a dark night and the highway was empty at this time of night. A man I his 40 and his wife were driving slowly not exceeding the speed limit. Suddenly like a blur a car at over 100 km is speeding onto the highway. Ted Granger is unable to pull to the side. It's a head on collision. _

The mirror cleared up again leaving Hermione shaking. With no clear signs tears started to run down her face. She cried with great heaving sobs. She felt two strong hands hug her and she cried into the shirt of Draco Malfoy.

Authors Note: And me with the short chapters. I'm sorry but I can't help it. I enjoyed writing this chapter. In the next we find out why Ginny was crying and the head dorms!!!! Ill update soon! Probably on Sundayish. Also I have a flixter if anyone wants to check that out I'll add you!

Halo


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

_**[ Chorus **_**   
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to  
always get me through the day and  
make it ok  
I miss you**

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the **floor****  
And they smell just like you, I  
love the things that you do**

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah yeahhh  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to  
feel you here with me, yeah

_**[ Chorus **_**   
When you're gone  
the pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone the face I came  
to know is missing too  
When you're gone the words I need  
to hear will always get me through  
the day and make it ok  
I miss you**

He held on to her as if his life depended on it. Gripping her wrist he brought her tearstained eyes to meet his own silver eyes. Confused chocolate brown orbs started back at him. She pulled away from him suddenly embarrassed. Draco was confused. Hadn't she been comfortable? With a somewhat shaky voice Hermione Granger began to speak gripping her left wrist the whole time:

"When my parents died I was a wreck. I needed an escape so I started cutting myself"

She showed him the jagged cuts on her wrist. Draco shuddered involuntarily. McGonagall burst in red faced ruining the moment.

"Hello heads. I am sorry to be so late. There was an emergency. A second year boy was turned into a bunny accidentally by a first year named Raiia." McGonagall paused looking over them. "You both are here because headmaster Dumbledore and I believe you have potential. You are the best students in your year and we believe that you came bring you houses to some form of interhouse unity. Do not abuse you post and have fun. I will meet you both after dinner to show you your rooms. Have a good ride." McGonagall left with an uncomfortable silence behind her.

Draco raised his eyes to met Hermione's. He was usually okay with silence but this was way too uncomfortable. Figuring Hermione needed some time he walked out of the compartment to gather his thoughts.


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys

Im really sorry I haven't updated but I have an English paper due tomorrow and some math. As soon as I am done I will get to work on my story.

HALO!


	11. Chapter 11Finally Hogwarts!

Chapter 11

Hermione looked out the window of the compartment lost in her thoughts. She couldn't believe Draco malfoy had shown her compassion. She hadn't shared that story with her friends yet there she was pouring out her heart to her supposed worst enemy. she sighed and grabbed her I-pod. Time for some music. She usually didn't listen to rap but Eminem was one of her favourites. She turned it to puke.

[Sounds of someone puking

There I go--thinking of you again

[Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you I puke

I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little poem  
But off of the dome would probably be a little more, more suitable for this type of song--whoa  
I got a million reasons off the top of my head that I could think of  
Sixteen bars, this ain't enough to put some ink ta  
So fuck it, I'ma start right here by just be brief-a  
Bout to rattle off some other reasons  
I knew I shouldn't go and get another tattoo of you  
On my arm, but what do I go and do  
I go and get another one, now I got two  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
I'm sittin' here with your name on my skin  
I can't believe I went and did this stupid shit again  
My next girlfriend, now her name's gotta be Kim  
Shi-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-it  
If you only knew how much I hated you  
For every motherfuckin' thing you ever put us through  
Then I wouldn't be standing here crying over you  
Boo-oo-oo-oo-oo-oo-who

[Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you I puke

I was gonna take the time to sit down and write you a little letter  
But I thought a song would probably be a little better  
Instead of a letter  
That you'd probably just shred up--yeah  
I stumbled on your picture yesterday and it made me stop and think of  
How much of a waste it'd be for me to put some ink ta, a stupid piece a  
Paper, I'd rather let you see how  
Much I fuckin' hate you in a freestyle  
You're a fuckin' coke-head slut, I hope you fuckin' die  
I hope you get to hell and Satan sticks a needle in your eye  
I hate your fuckin' guts, you fuckin' slut, I hope you die  
Di-ii-ii-ii-ii-ii-ie  
But please don't get me wrong, I'm not bitter or mad  
It's not that I still love you, it's not 'cause I want you back  
It's just that when I think of you, it makes me wanna  
gag-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-aa-ag  
What else can I do, I haven't got a clue  
Now I guess I'll just move on, I have no choice but to  
But every time I think of you now, I'll I wanna do  
Is pu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uu-uke

[Chorus  
You don't know how sick you make me  
You make me fuckin' sick to my stomach  
Every time I think of you, I puke  
You must just not know--whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa  
You may not think you do, but you do  
Every time I think of you, I puke

Fuckin' bitch

Hermione turned her i-pod off and got dressed. They were at Hogwarts…

Sorry for the short chappie. I promise to write more but school has been hectic. Again I am very sorry. Please review and read my other stories

-Halo


End file.
